The present invention relates to a charging/discharging apparatus and method, a power supplying apparatus and method, a power supplying system and method, a program storing medium, and a program; and particularly to a charging/discharging apparatus and method, power supplying apparatus and method, a power supplying system and method, a program storing medium, and a program where the charging capacity of a charging/discharging apparatus can accurately be corrected.
A so called charging/discharging technique is generally becoming popular in which power is supplied from such a power supplying apparatus as a battery charger to a charging/discharging apparatus represented by a battery pack used in a video camera or the like to charge the same.
As a recent battery pack, a battery pack of such a type where a microcomputer is incorporated therein and the charging capacity of the battery pack is memorized or stored in the computer has been provided for a practical use. In the battery pack of this type, the computer causes a built-in RAM (Random Access Memory), an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory), a ROM (Read Only Memory) or the like to store data or information on the charging capacity of a battery pack now on use. When this battery pack is set to a video camera or a battery charger, the microcomputer reads out the stored information on the charging capacity to transmit the information to the video camera or the battery charger. On the other hand, the operation time or the charging time of the battery pack is calculated on the basis of this information and displayed in the video camera or the battery charger.
Regarding the power charged in a battery pack, however, it has been known that, even though the battery pack which has just charged had a charging capacity from which an allowable operation time of 120 minutes is calculated, for example, as shown in FIG. 1, when the battery pack is left in a non-use state for a long time, the battery pack gradually self-discharges. For example, when the charged battery pack is put in a non-use state for six months, the charging capacity of the battery pack stored in a memory is 120 minutes but its actual charging capacity is reduced to about 10% of the charging capacity stored in the memory.
In general, the allowable operation time of a battery pack has a relationship with the charging voltage of the battery pack shown in FIG. 2. That is, in case of the charging capacity of a battery pack which can drive a video camera for 120 minutes at maximum, for example, indication of about 8.4V shows a full charged state (100% charged state), and a time display of 120 minutes is performed as the allowable operation time. Then, the charging voltage and the allowable operation time decreases as an operating time elapses. Here, a pre-end voltage Vpre (Voltage Pre-end) (for example, 6.7 V) in FIG. 2 is a voltage value indicating that only a short allowable operation time is left. That is, when the allowable operation time becomes zero, there may occurs a problem that a saving operation can not be performed safely during execution of various processing. Under such circumstances, the pre-end voltage Vpre is set for warning a user in a state the allowable operation time is still left before the charging voltage reaches an end voltage Ve (Voltage end) (for example, 6.5V: a voltage at which a video camera or the like can not be driven) in order to prompt the user to perform a saving operation safely.
However, when the battery pack fully charged is kept in a non-operation state for a long time, the relationship between the charging time and the allowable operation time varies due to self-discharging of the battery pack, for example, as shown in FIG. 3. That is, since the charging voltage is changed to a lowered state (the charging capacity is reduced) due to the self-discharging, which results in reduction in actual allowable operation time. Even in this state, however, since the allowable operation time at a full charged state has been stored in the RAM, there is a problem that, though an actual allowable operation time is 30 minutes or so, the allowable operation time indication displays about 80 minutes, which causes an error. Incidentally, the allowable charging capacity has been actually stored in the RAM, and the allowable operation time is computed in the battery charger or the like on the basis of the allowable charging capacity to be displayed.
Also, as a method for detecting a self-discharge of a battery pack in case that the battery pack is left for a long time without using the same, there is a method where the state of a battery pack while it is not operated is monitored by a microcomputer in the battery pack and a self-discharged amount corresponding to the monitored state is reduced from the original charged state so that an error in an allowable operation time display of the battery is corrected. At this time, a power source for driving the microcomputer in the battery pack uses the power of the battery pack.
However, in case that the self-discharged amount due to the long term non-use is detected by the microcomputer in the battery pack, there occurs a case that a power more than that discharged due to the self-discharging of the battery pack is consumed for driving the microcomputer, and therefore a problem occurs that a non-use time of the battery pack must be significantly reduced.
Furthermore, there is a problem that an over-discharged state occurs in that the voltage of the battery pack is discharged below a voltage level required for maintaining functions of the battery pack, which injures a safety or a reliability of the battery pack.
As set forth above, it is considered to be desirable that the microcomputer in the battery pack is controlled to a non-operation state (microcomputer sleep) in a state that the battery pack is not used (a state that charging and discharging are not conducted).
The present invention has been made in view of these circumstances, and an object thereof is to perform correction such that an allowable operation time of a battery pack can be displayed accurately.
A first charging/discharging apparatus of the present invention is characterized by comprising standard charging capacity storing means for storing a standard charging capacity, charging capacity storing means for storing the present charging capacity, charging voltage value measuring means for measuring a charging voltage value, transmitting means for transmitting the information on a standard charging capacity, a charging capacity and a charging voltage value to a power supplying apparatus, receiving means for receiving a command for correcting a charging capacity form the power supplying apparatus, and correcting means for correcting the stored charging capacity based on the received from the receiving means.
It is possible to make the charging voltage value measuring means measure a charging voltage value when the value of the current of the power supplied from a power supplying apparatus is zero or a sufficiently small value close to zero.
When the charging voltage value is a predetermined voltage value corresponding to a charging capacity close to zero or less and the charging capacity stored by the charging capacity storing means has a predetermined rate of a standard charging capacity or more, it is possible to make the correcting means correct the stored charging capacity to zero or a value corresponding to zero.
It is possible to further provide current value measuring means for measuring the charging current value or discharging current value.
It is possible to make the current value measuring means measure a charging current value or a discharging current value when the power supplied from a power supplying apparatus is equal to zero or a sufficiently small value close to zero.
When the charging current value is equal to or less than a predetermined current value corresponding to a charging capacity close to zero and the charging capacity stored by the charging capacity storing means has a predetermined rate of a standard charging capacity or more, it is possible to make the correcting means correct the stored charging capacity to zero.
It is possible to make the transmitting means further transmit not only the information on a standard charging capacity, a charging capacity and a charging voltage value but also a charging current value, a discharging current value or temperature data to a power supplying apparatus.
A first charging/discharging method of the present invention is characterized by including a standard charging capacity storing step of storing a standard charging capacity, a charging capacity storing step of storing the present charging capacity, a charging voltage value measuring step of measuring a charging voltage value, a transmitting step of transmitting the information on a standard charging capacity, a charging capacity and a charging voltage value to a power supplying apparatus, a receiving step of receiving a command for correcting a charging capacity from the power supplying apparatus, and a correcting step of correcting the stored charging capacity based on the command received through the processing in the receiving step.
A program of a first program storing medium of the present invention is characterized by including a standard charging capacity storage controlling step of controlling storage of a standard charging capacity, a charging capacity storage controlling step of controlling storage of the present charging capacity, a charging voltage value measurement controlling step of controlling measurement of a charging voltage value, a transmission controlling step of controlling transmission of the information on a standard charging capacity, charging capacity, and charging voltage value to a power supplying apparatus, a reception controlling step of controlling reception of a command for correcting a charging capacity, and a correction controlling step of controlling correction of the stored charging capacity.
A first program of the present invention is characterized by executing a standard charging capacity storage controlling step of controlling storage of a standard charging capacity, a charging capacity storage controlling step of controlling storage of the present charging capacity, a charging voltage value measurement controlling step of controlling measurement of a charging voltage value, a transmission controlling step of controlling transmission of the information on a standard charging capacity, a charging capacity and a charging voltage value to a power supplying apparatus, a reception controlling step of controlling reception of a command for correcting a charging capacity and a correction controlling step of controlling correction of the stored charging capacity.
A power supplying apparatus of the present invention is characterized by comprising receiving means for receiving the information on the standard charging capacity, the charging capacity and the charging voltage value of a charging/discharging apparatus transmitted from the charging/discharging apparatus and transmitting means for transmitting a command for correcting a charging capacity to zero or a value corresponding to zero to the charging/discharging apparatus when a charging voltage value is equal to or less than a predetermined voltage value corresponding to a charging capacity close to zero and the charging capacity has a predetermined rate of the standard charging capacity or more.
It is possible to further provide current controlling means for controlling the current value of the power to be supplied to the charging/discharging apparatus and set a charging voltage value to a value when a current is controlled to zero or a sufficiently small value close to zero by current controlling means.
It is possible to make the receiving means receive not only a standard charging capacity, a charging capacity and a charging voltage value but also a charging current value or a discharging current value transmitted from a charging/discharging apparatus.
It is possible to further provide current controlling means for controlling the value of the power to be supplied to the charging/discharging apparatus and set a charging current value or a discharging current value to a value when the current value is controlled to zero of a sufficiently small value close to zero by current controlling means.
A power supplying method of the present invention is characterized by including a receiving step of receiving the information on the standard charging capacity, the charging capacity and the charging voltage value of a charging/discharging apparatus transmitted from the charging/discharging apparatus and a transmitting step of transmitting a command for correcting a charging capacity to zero or a value corresponding to zero when a charging voltage value is equal to or less than a predetermined voltage value corresponding to a charging capacity close to zero and the charging capacity has a predetermined rate of the standard charging capacity or more.
A program of a second program storing medium of the present invention is characterized by including a reception controlling step of controlling reception of the information on the standard charging capacity, the charging capacity and the charging voltage value of a charging/discharging apparatus transmitted from the charging/discharging apparatus and a transmission controlling step of controlling transmission of a command for correcting a charging capacity to zero or a value corresponding to zero when the charging capacity has a predetermined rate of the standard charging capacity or more.
A second program of the present invention is characterized by executing a reception controlling step of controlling reception of the information on the standard charging capacity, the charging capacity and the charging voltage value of a charging/discharging apparatus transmitted from the charging/discharging apparatus and a transmission controlling step of controlling transmission of a command for correcting a charging capacity to zero or a value corresponding to zero when the charging voltage value is equal to or less than a predetermined voltage value corresponding to a charging capacity close to zero and the charging capacity has a predetermine rate of the standard charging capacity.
A first power supplying system of the present invention is characterized in that a charging/discharging apparatus is provided with standard charging capacity storing means for storing a standard charging capacity, charging capacity storing means for storing the present charging capacity, charging voltage value measuring means for measuring a charging voltage value, first transmitting means for transmitting the information on a standard charging capacity, charging capacity, and charging voltage value to a power supplying apparatus, first receiving means for receiving a command for correcting the charging capacity from the power supplying apparatus, and correcting means for correcting the stored charging capacity in accordance with the command received by the first receiving means; and the power supplying apparatus is provided with second receiving means for receiving the standard charging capacity, charging capacity, and charging voltage value of the charging/discharging apparatus transmitted from the charging/discharging apparatus and second transmitting means for transmitting a command for correcting the charging capacity to zero or a value corresponding to zero when the charging voltage value is equal to or less than a predetermined voltage value corresponding to a charging capacity close to zero and the charging capacity has a predetermined rate of the standard charging capacity or more.
A power supplying method of a first power supplying system of the present invention is characterized in that a charging/discharging method of a charging/discharging apparatus includes a standard charging capacity storing step of storing a standard charging capacity, a charging capacity storing step of storing the present charging capacity, a charging voltage value measuring step of measuring a charging voltage value, a first transmitting step of transmitting the information on a standard charging capacity, a charging capacity and a charging voltage value to a power supplying apparatus, a first receiving step of receiving a command for correcting the charging capacity from the power supplying apparatus, and a correcting step of correcting the stored charging capacity based on the command received through the processing in the first receiving step; and a power supplying method of the power supplying apparatus includes a second receiving step of receiving the standard charging capacity, the charging capacity and the charging voltage value of the charging/discharging apparatus transmitted from the charging/discharging apparatus and a second transmitting step of transmitting a command for correcting the charging capacity to zero or a value corresponding to zero when the charging voltage value is equal to or less than a predetermined voltage value corresponding to a charging capacity close to zero and the charging capacity has a predetermined rate of the standard charging capacity or more.
A program of a third program storing medium of the present invention is characterized in that a program for controlling a charging/discharging apparatus includes a standard charging capacity storage controlling step of controlling storage of a standard charging capacity, a charging capacity storage controlling step of controlling storage of the present charging capacity, a charging voltage value measurement controlling step of controlling measurement of a charging voltage value, a fist transmission controlling step of controlling transmission of the information on a standard charging capacity, a charging capacity and a charging voltage value to a power supplying apparatus, a first reception controlling step of controlling reception of a command for correcting the charging capacity from the power supplying apparatus, and a correction controlling step of controlling correction of the stored charging capacity in accordance with the command received through the processing in the first reception controlling step; and a program for controlling the power supplying apparatus includes a second reception controlling step of controlling reception of the information on the standard charging capacity, charging capacity, and charging voltage value of the charging/discharging apparatus transmitted from the charging/discharging apparatus and a second transmission controlling step of controlling transmission of a command for correcting a charging capacity to zero or a value corresponding to zero when the charging voltage value is equal to or less than a predetermined voltage value corresponding to a charging capacity close to zero and the charging capacity has a predetermined rate of the standard charging capacity or more.
A third program of the present invention is characterized by making a computer for controlling a charging/discharging apparatus execute a standard charging capacity storage controlling step of controlling storage of a standard charging capacity, a charging capacity storage controlling step of controlling storage of the present charging capacity, a charging voltage value measurement controlling step of controlling measurement of a charging voltage value, a first transmission controlling step of controlling transmission of the information on a standard charging capacity, a charging capacity and a charging voltage value to a power supplying apparatus, a first reception controlling step of controlling reception of a command for correcting a charging capacity from the power supplying apparatus, and a correction controlling step of controlling correction of a charging capacity based on the command received through the processing in the first reception controlling step; and a computer for controlling the power supplying apparatus execute a second reception controlling step of controlling reception of the information on the standard charging capacity, the charging capacity and the charging voltage value of the charging/discharging apparatus transmitted from the charging/discharging apparatus and a second transmission controlling step of controlling transmission of a command for correcting a charging capacity to zero or a value corresponding to zero when the charging capacity has a predetermined rate of the standard charging capacity.
In case of charging/discharging apparatus and method and a program of the present invention, a standard charging capacity is stored, the present charging capacity is stored, a charging voltage value is measured, the information of the standard charging capacity, the charging capacity and the charging voltage value are transmitted to a power supplying apparatus, and a command for correcting a charging capacity is received from the power supplying apparatus and the stored charging capacity is corrected based on the received command.
In case of power supplying apparatus and method and a program of the present invention, the standard charging capacity, the charging capacity and the charging voltage value of a charging/discharging apparatus transmitted from the charging/discharging apparatus are received and a command for correcting a charging capacity to zero or a value corresponding to zero is transmitted to the charging/discharging apparatus when a charging voltage value is equal to or less than a predetermined voltage value corresponding to a charging capacity close to zero and the charging capacity has a predetermined rate of the standard charging capacity or more.
In case of power supplying system and method and a program of the present invention, a charging/discharging apparatus stores a standard charging capacity and the present charging capacity, measures a charging voltage value, and transmits the information on a standard charging capacity, a charging capacity and a charging voltage value to a power supplying apparatus; and a power supplying apparatus receives a command for correcting a charging capacity, corrects the stored charging capacity based on the received command, receives the information on the standard charging capacity, the charging capacity and the charging voltage value of the charging/discharging apparatus transmitted from the charging/discharging apparatus, and transmits a command for correcting a charging capacity to zero or a value corresponding to zero to the charging/discharging apparatus when the charging voltage value is equal to or less than a predetermined voltage value corresponding to a charging capacity close to zero and the charging capacity has a predetermined rate of the standard charging capacity.